


trick or treat / kiss or fight

by nerakrose



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daniel LaRusso, Bisexual Johnny Lawrence, Gay Chicken, M/M, the canon divergence starts at the halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: Fellas, is it gay if you play gay chicken with your karate mortal enemy but you are actually gay
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	trick or treat / kiss or fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/gifts), [iftheycare (RedMushroom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> _Yeah, we're gonna fight  
>  We do it every night  
> Baby, when you scratch  
> You know I'm gonna bite_  
> (Bed of Nails / Alice Cooper)

There was something Daniel LaRusso didn't know about Johnny because very few people knew this about Johnny to begin with: he was really into dudes. Girlfriends were easy to come by, boyfriends less so, but he made it work.

There was something else Johnny knew which Daniel LaRusso probably didn't and it was this: straight men (and some queer ones) were really fucking terrified of male attraction. And Johnny was nothing if not a good student—he knew how to turn anything into a weapon.

So when Johnny came out of the stall in the restroom to find Daniel fucking LaRusso by the sink in what had to be the stupidest fucking costume he'd ever seen—seriously what the fuck was that, a shower curtain?—he already had a pretty good idea of how he could freak him out.

Johnny advanced. Crowded him up against the sink, nearly ripping the shower curtain off the—the—whatever that was, stupid thing was in the way, both hands placed firmly on either side of LaRusso and gripping the edge of the counter so he couldn't escape.

That was fear in LaRusso's eyes.

"What the fuck kind of costume is that anyway?" Johnny growled.

"I'm a shower," said LaRusso, something steely in his voice Johnny had never heard before.

"Fucking douche," Johnny growled, lowering his voice further.

"Wow I didn't know you spoke French," LaRusso said, continuing like he thought he had any business to be talking: "real clever of you, informing me what a shower is called in French, very smooth, intelligent of you. Didn't know you had it in you—"

Enough of this bullshit. Johnny turned to his weapon: he dropped his eyes to LaRusso's mouth.

Instantly, the air between them changed; LaRusso stopped talking. His mouth stilled, his breath hitched—in fear, no doubt—and Johnny cranked it up to eleven. It was such a shame LaRusso had such a perfect mouth, really, guys had no business having lips this red or full or inviting, and especially not _this_ guy. 

LaRusso's mouth moved and Johnny made a noise low in his throat: don't you dare. Shut up. But LaRusso wasn't speaking, he was—his tongue flickered, wetting his lips.

Johnny lifted his eyes—

*

Of all the things Daniel ever thought 'no, that would never in a million years happen', kissing Johnny Lawrence was surely right at the top along with winning the lottery or moving back to Jersey. But here he was, kissing Johnny Lawrence, because Johnny Lawrence had been staring at his mouth for an uncomfortably long time, and okay maybe he'd meant for it to be intimidating (it kind of was, especially with the skull makeup—it hid Johnny's facial expressions so completely that he was impossible to read) or whatever or maybe he was just hypnotised by Daniel's mouth, which okay, fair. It'd happened to people before. Johnny was apparently not immune to Daniel's inherent and inherited charms.

The kissing though. A counterattack—if Johnny thought, no wait, Daniel had no idea what the hell Johnny was thinking, but Daniel could and would strike back, that was the whole point. So he'd struck, and kissed Johnny, and he was still kissing Johnny, because Johnny was kissing back.

The only person Daniel should be kissing right now was probably Ali, but he'd get to that. Later. Because Johnny's hands had moved to his hips, and okay, that was kind of hot, and Daniel realised his hands were, well, all over Johnny.

Christ, Daniel was literally trying to climb him like a tree. A tall handsome golden tree, mean and strong and apparently actually really fucking hot because that thing he was doing with—yeah, that was hot.

There was definitely some examining to be done. Later.

Eventually, when Daniel thought that okay maybe the kissing had been going on for a little too long and everything had become sloppy and mouthy, Johnny pulled back.

"What." Johnny said.

"Gotta say this is a lot more fun to have in my face than your fist," Daniel said. "Let's do it again. Right now."

And then he pulled Johnny in again and Johnny came, willingly, and kissed him again, and Daniel thought: score.

*

There was no explaining what had just happened in that restroom, but one thing was for sure: Johnny was rankled to hell and mad about it. His mates grabbed and thumped at him, what took you so long, but he ignored them. Played along; they had tricks to pull, pranks to play.

"Yo, isn't that—" Bobby began, characteristic glee in his voice, and Johnny's head whipped around so fast he thought something had actually cracked in his neck. 

LaRusso, looking very kissed, with a smear of black greasepaint on his cheek, coming out of the restroom. Still with that fucking shower curtain.

"Leave him," Johnny snapped.

"We gotta teach him a lesson," Jimmy said, cackling. "Have you seen this loser?"

"Nobody lays a finger on Daniel," Johnny said, loud enough that they all shut up. Dutch was giving him that look, sure boss, whatever you say, but there was a knowing glint in his eye. Asshole.

"When did that happen?" Bobby this time, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"None of your business." Johnny puffed himself up. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
